


in this unstable world

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: The Endless Intrusive Thoughts Train [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: READ THE TAGSLOOK AWAY IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY
Series: The Endless Intrusive Thoughts Train [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069916
Kudos: 7





	in this unstable world

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the two anniversary of my almost attempt. I’m not doing great. Have this

Yohane’s body trembled. Her mind was full of emotions and dangerous thoughts but she felt numb to it all. But something was different. This wasn’t her normal anxiety attack, not this day anyway. It was the anniversary of her almost attempt. 

It was two years ago. Everything felt it was falling apart around her. It was exhausting to act like everything is ok for the sake of others. It was hard to get better when everyone around her home life would invalidate her emotions by saying this is how life is. This wasn’t a life she wanted to live. Ending her own life felt like the only way. 

Now, all the thoughts and emotions rushed back to her. Yohane was hanging in there in the last few days until she realized the day. The images in her head of what she almost did rushed back. Seeing her lifeless body in her head was overwhelming. Seeing her mother find it made her eyes feel watery. 

Yohane needed to sleep. It was getting late, but she felt sick. Cursing at herself for getting herself sick from how bad she feels. There wasn’t much she could do about that besides taking some medicine and distract herself from the pain. Like she always does. But here she was, laying in bed and almost crying. 

The thoughts told her that she should’ve done it. Yohane told herself she didn’t want to. A back and forth that would lead to more almost attempts but none as bad as this time. That time she stood in front of that knife, mind set on what she wanted to do that night. 

Her body continues to tremble as she closes her eyes, hoping she’ll fall asleep soon.


End file.
